


Empreste-me sua espada, e conquistaremos tudo

by clotpolemerlin



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Romance, Sex Magic
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 22:15:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20983259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolemerlin/pseuds/clotpolemerlin
Summary: Jonerys [Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen]Com um ferimento letal, Jon tem um encontro inusitado em uma caverna."Nem mesmo os lobos são capazes de deter um dragão, sob o fogo, todo o gelo derreterá antes mesmo que você saiba de onde eu vim. Portanto, ceda, Jon Snow. Venha, e se junte a mim."* Fanfic também postada no Nyah! *** Postada neste site como arquivo pessoal **





	Empreste-me sua espada, e conquistaremos tudo

**Author's Note:**

> **ASOIAF não me pertence e todos nós desejamos vida longa a George R.R Martin para que termine a saga com tranquilidade sem matar todos os seus personagens.  
Game of Thrones, igualmente, não é meu, mas gosto de todos os homens lindos que passeiam por lá gloriosamente nus e tudo mais, obrigada HBO ♥**
> 
> Esta fic foi escrita por minha inteira vocação a gostar de casais que poucos escrevem, e também porque dia 9 de julho, foi meu aniversário e achei que eu merecia isso! ^_^
> 
> Espero que os fãs do casal, ou dos personagens em separado, tenham um momento prazeroso lendo esta fic.

Branco como a neve, rápido como o vento, o lobo corria ao encontro de algo que não conseguia alcançar. A imensidão branca terminava em uma caverna difusa, quase invisível aos olhos dos humanos, mas ele não se guiara pela visão, e sim pelo cheiro.

Um aroma doce e quente, forte e denso, um cheiro que o perseguia, que o chamava, que acima de tudo, fazia com que ele sentisse a confusão de sentimentos que não deveria sentir, que jamais sentira.

Ele correu ainda mais rápido, parou na entrada e ergueu o nariz, o cheiro era ainda mais forte, e mais do que isso, o calor que emanava dali, era quase insuportável, como se houvesse um inferno a algumas passadas de distância.

Ele ergueu o focinho e farejou novamente, ouviu o som de asas balançando e, para sua total surpresa, em algum lugar no alto, olhos vermelhos como um mar de fogo o observavam na escuridão.

Negando os instintos, que gritavam por uma fuga, ele deu dois passos para trás, depois de um impulso único e certeiro, pulou tão alto quanto suas pernas fortes eram capazes.

As patas aterrissaram elegantemente em uma rocha incrivelmente seca, o ser de olhos vermelhos o encarava, sacudindo asas enormes arrogantemente, as escamas faiscando um brilho vermelho, resplandecente.

Foi então que ele lembrou que estava letalmente ferido, pois a dor sobrepujou o interesse, tudo escureceu repentinamente, e num lampejo de agonia, ele caiu aos pés daquele ser gigantesco.

~*~*~*~*~*~

O frio já há muito conhecido enrijecia seus músculos, ele abriu os olhos lentamente, vasculhando o seu entorno, tudo o que viu foram paredes escuras e raízes nodosas espreitando na escuridão. A lembrança da corrida na neve o assaltou, e ele desceu os olhos para o próprio a corpo fitando as botas altas, calças e túnica de ráfia úmidas da neve, e o pesado manto de lã no qual ele estava deitado. Jon não sabia por quanto tempo ficara desacordado, e nem mesmo poderia explicar como foi que correra insanamente através do deserto de gelo, com um ferimento tão fatal como aquele ao lado da costela. Por um instante, dolorido e desorientado, pensou que ele era Fantasma. _Ou fora um sonho?_ Jon Snow sentia por vezes que ele e o lobo gigante eram um só, mesmo quando acordado, e isso o incomodava tanto quanto o fascinava.

— Vejo que acordou.

Uma voz surpreendentemente feminina esmagou seus pensamentos, sem erguer os olhos, Jon questionou.

— Onde estou?

— Você veio até mim, por sua própria vontade, mas não posso negar que eu planejava isso há muito tempo, Jon Snow.

Ele tentou se erguer, mas a dor cegou seus sentidos e ele lutou contra a fraqueza, tentando não demonstrar vulnerabilidade frente a mulher misteriosa.

Quando ele voltou os olhos para ela, viu uma jovem, ligeiramente pequena, com olhos violetas e os cabelos de um loiro platinado que ele nunca vira, a beleza o chocou e ele sacudiu-se mentalmente, ela era inegavelmente tão bela e majestosa, quanto parecia perigosa.

— Planejava me atrair até seu covil? — Ele disse, cego de dor e desconfiança. — Não estou tão ferido a ponto de não poder lutar com uma garota.

— Lutar? Em nenhum momento pensei em lutarmos, mas se pensa que poderia me vencer em um combate, eu espero até que se recupere. — O desdém na voz dela deixou Jon atônito.

— Então por que estou aqui?

— Para aceitar uma aliança, e ser salvo. — Ela declarou de maneira trivial, sorrindo ao ver que os olhos cinzentos e frios de Jon Snow agora estavam opacos de raiva e ultraje.

— Eu jamais seria salvo por uma garota que nem ao menos sei o nome. — Jon sufocou um gemido de dor, o ferimento sangrava profusamente.

Ela se abaixou, o calor de seu hálito lambeu o rosto de Jon.

— Há muito não sou mais uma garota. E, se queria saber meu nome bastava perguntar, no entanto sei que é capaz de me reconhecer. — Os olhos violetas cintilaram lembrando uma fogueira, e de repente Jon percebeu que ela era como a criatura postada na entrada da caverna, um nome se formou na mente dele.

— Você é Daenerys Targaryen. — Ele disse, como se sempre soubesse. — Mas não sei ainda o que pretende. Diga suas intenções!

Dany gostou do tom de comando na voz dele, era justamente o que esperava.

— Faremos uma aliança.

— Não estou interessado.

— Mas estará. Você quer vingar a morte dos seus, a perda do lar. Eu posso ajudar nisso, posso lhe curar se me for leal.

— E por que eu seria leal a você?

— Para conquistarmos o que é nosso por direito. O Trono de Ferro.

Jon se sobressaltou, Dany o observava tão intensamente como se pudesse despir seus pensamentos. Ele jamais pensara em alianças, em tronos ou poder.

— Não estou interessado.

— Se não tem medo de viver, junte-se a mim, e logo nossos inimigos terão dois oponentes, que, aliados são monstruosamente poderosos.

— E acredita que uma combinação de poderes seria suficiente?

— Não. Porém somos os verdadeiros herdeiros. Empreste-me sua espada, e conquistaremos tudo.

Aproveitando o momento de hesitação, Dany chegou muito próxima a ele, em um movimento fluído e sedutor, o vestido dela escorregou, deixando as bordas caírem em cima de Jon, era de um vermelho brilhante, ele percebeu intrigado, como as escamas da criatura que ele vira mais cedo.

Jon virou o rosto, cada vez mais extenuado, temendo que sua condição precária ficasse muito visível.

— Não acredito que possa me curar, o ferimento é... delicado. — Ele deliberou, não querendo admitir que sentia que sua vida estava por um fio.

— Eu posso o que eu quiser, e ninguém jamais declinou um convite meu.

— Não sou qualquer um. — Ele falou orgulhosamente.

— Sei disso, e é exatamente este o motivo pelo qual estamos aqui.

Dizendo isso, Dany desceu os lábios ao encontro dos dele, pousando a mão no ferimento, cálida e graciosamente.

Sensações rodopiaram no ar, Jon sentiu-se estupidamente excitado, ele viu asas de dragão movendo-se de maneira suave nas costas dela, enquanto veios vermelhos e fios dourados, os rodeavam, o atingindo.

— Eu não aceitei, eu não dei permissão! — Jon resistiu, negou em seus pensamentos que precisava de uma cura mágica, ou o que quer que fosse, rejeitando que serviria a esta mulher, tentando valentemente ignorar os desejos carnais que tomavam seu corpo.

— Não negue o inegável, Jon Snow. Não conteste minha decisão, e não contradiga o seu corpo. — Ela inclinou-se mais uma vez sobre ele, envolvendo-o em um beijo inebriante.

O vestido dela lembrava o cometa que em outros tempos riscara o céu em direção ao horizonte, agora estava brilhando contra o negro do manto dele, Jon notou que o vestido farfalhava levemente, com o calor que emanava de Daenerys, enquanto ela aprofundava a língua macia dentro da sua boca, e dava suaves mordidas, prendendo ligeiramente os lábios dele entre os dentes.

A batalha quente de línguas fez seus corpos estremecerem, Dany dominava o contato, curando e subjugando Jon a sua própria vontade.

Jon sentiu uma onda quente de emoções suplantando qualquer dor que antes ele sentira, apenas o desejo de, para sua própria surpresa, dar o que ela quisesse, e de agarrar qualquer filete de vida. Ele estava perdido nos beijos e no calor que o corpo dela exalava, quando a voz altiva o alcançou.

— Nem mesmo os lobos são capazes de deter um dragão, sob o fogo, todo o gelo derreterá antes mesmo que você saiba de onde eu vim. Portanto, ceda, Jon Snow. Venha, e se junte a mim.

Tão quente quanto ele se sentia frio, tão ardente quanto ele se sentia confuso, o desejo simplesmente o tomou, e ele cedeu, de bom grado, àquela mulher que ele jamais vira, mas que de repente sabia que queria.

Queria demais.

Os toques ardentes dela, o olhar faminto e os beijos selvagens, eram como um incêndio em uma floresta, devastando Jon de toda sua capacidade de raciocinar, o enlouquecendo rapidamente. Sem notar que não sentia mais fraqueza alguma, Jon se sentou no manto negro, e segurou-a pelas laterais do rosto, tomando o controle dos beijos.

Dany o observou mudar de comportamento, o olhar dele a incendiando ternamente, gentilmente. Gemera de forma suave quando os dedos calejados e pacientes deslizaram a alça do vestido, com olhos acinzentados e ardentes, e um pequeno sorriso determinado, Jon desnudou-a.

Ele observou os seios redondos, pálidos como a lua que ficara lá atrás, os cabelos dela tinham cheiro de floresta, campos, córregos, liberdade. E Jon mergulhou no vale entre estes seios, esquecendo-se das obrigações, dos votos e até mesmo de sua existência no mundo, ele se ateve a beijar e lamber toda a pele sedosa e branca como a neve, querendo tomar para si toda a liberdade que esta mulher oferecia-lhe.

Dany jogou a cabeça para trás, a respiração dele, fria como a noite, bateu em seu rosto e pescoço, e lábios desbravavam seu colo, a emoção ardia no seu sangue, correndo vertiginosamente em suas veias.

Jon deslizou as mãos pelas costas dela, a deitando, depois escorregou os olhos apreciando o corpo bem desenhado, o contraste da pele leitosa contra o negro de seu manto fazendo o desejo uivar como uma fera dentro dele.

Já sentindo um formigamento nos dedos, ânsia de tocá-la se espalhando por todo seu ser, ele beijou-a novamente, ao mesmo tempo que ela o despia, apressada, quase que violentamente, sem desgrudar os lábios. Em poucos instantes, Jon percebeu-se nu e latente de desejo, ela era como fogo, fazendo a pele dele arder contra o ar frio do Norte.

Ofegante, Dany suspirava lamentosa logo abaixo dele, enquanto Jon brincava com a língua em suas coxas e barriga, gemendo ela separou ligeiramente as pernas e afundou os dedos graciosos nos cabelos escuros e encaracolados, o aguardando — mas quase o obrigando — ansiando que ele a tomasse.

Ignorando-a, Jon vislumbrou a intimidade molhada entre as pernas dela, e sem pensar duas vezes, beijou a região secreta, arrastou a língua e uniu os lábios à carne macia, provando um gosto fabuloso, novo, intoxicante. Quanto mais ele provava, mais precisava, mais queria, então aprofundou a língua, sorveu impetuosamente, movendo os lábios de forma tortuosa.

Dany se ergueu em um arquejo, empurrou-o de costas contra o manto, e o montou, como era digno de uma _Khaleesi_, cavalgando-o com luxúria e vigor. Ela não podia mais controlar as sensações avassaladoras. Jon apanhou um de seus seios e Dany viu cicatrizes na mão dele brilhando por um instante, no mesmo momento ela soube que foram feitas por fogo, o fogo já o havia marcado uma vez, e ela o marcaria novamente, com suas próprias chamas agora.

Jon murmurou palavras incompreendidas, e segurou firme a cintura dela, tentando segurar o coito abrupto, mas sem forças para domá-la, ele perdeu totalmente o controle sob ela e deixou que Dany o levasse à beira do abismo.

— Você virá comigo. — Ela disse resfolegante, ao ver que Jon apenas meneou a cabeça, ela o puxou pelos ombros. — Diga!

— Sim, eu vou com você. Tem a minha espada e minha palavra. — Jon declarou, rouco de desejo e pronto para se derramar inteiro dentro dela.

Jon sentiu quando ela aproveitou a posição sentada no colo dele e mordeu os ombros morenos, ele sentindo seu membro rijo e pulsante dentro dela, o coração dele martelando contra o peito dela, enquanto Dany arremetia selvagem e direta, descontrolada e doce, exigente e violenta.

Repentinamente o prazer os encontrou, uma explosão de ardor, uma descarga de cores e êxtase, Jon sentiu como se tudo girasse, os olhos violetas fixos nos dele, ardentes como uma fogueira, silenciosos, promissores. Então com um grito, ela desmoronou sobre ele, obrigando os dois a deitarem no manto.

Aquecido e com o coração acelerado, sem dores ou medos, Jon se permitiu adormecer, gloriosamente nu e satisfeito, e incontestavelmente comprometido a seguir com ela.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Quando brilhou a primeira luz da aurora, sentindo-se pleno e forte como nunca, Jon abriu os olhos, e notou com um gosto amargo se espalhando na boca, que Daenerys se fora.

Ele sentira algo, talvez vazio, confusão, paixão... mas não amor, Jon aprendera cedo que o amor destrói, mais rápido e violentamente que qualquer outra coisa.

**Author's Note:**

> FIC FINALIZADA!!
> 
> Espero poder escrever mais sobre esse casal e também espero que tenham gostado!  
Todos que leram, por favor me deixem saber o que pensam a respeito, opiniões e dicas são sempre bem-vindas!!
> 
> Mil Bjs,  
Vivi


End file.
